Legend of Zelda: Trusting a Memory
by Chieve
Summary: A school twist on a classic tale, Link is a normal kid with a best friend named Ganon. Sheik is on the run from a terrible enemy who will destroy anything. When these two meet an adventure of vengeance, romance, friendship, and hilarity ensues. Not yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

**Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Nintendo, however this story is owned by me**

**p.s. This story doesn't take place in any specific LoZ era, I just mix and matched characters for the hell of it.**

Link's pointy ears twitched as he stirred, sitting up from his seat and yawning deeply, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he woke up to the echo of the bell, announcing that the class was over. Sun shined in through the third floor windows next to him lighting up his choppy blond hair and blinding him momentarily when he dared to open his bright blue eyes. He glanced at his desk to see his half written notes and a smile curled his lips, he'd have to copy off some one later.

Ganon, his best friend, sat in the desk next to him reading some magazine or other on how to seduce the ladies, his note sheet unfinished as well. His red hair hung in one of this eyes and stood out against his dark skin, black nails gripped the magazine excitedly as he flipped the page. "You know man, that stuff never works in real life." Link teased, running a hand through his hair and standing up to leave with a luxurious stretch.

"Don't doubt the wisdom of CutiePop magazine, they know EVERYTHING." Ganon whipped around to show Link the current number one pick up line, his golden eyes flashing.

"I'm pretty sure that if some one ever told me that my eyes were as blue as toilet water I'd deck them." Link smiled and shook his head, "Come on bud, my work starts in a hour." Link was already started out the door, his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Wait a second!" Ganon yelled, standing up to his full height of 6'4" and shoving the magazine into his worn pack and then racing after Link.

* * *

As they walked down one of the older and less crowded streets in the city they came across a strange boy who had half his face covered with a tattered scarf. He was sitting on the sidewalk with a large duffel bag beside him, clutching it protectively while glancing around at the people around him as if he were expecting someone to come and take it from him.

"Runaway?" Link questioned Ganon and he nodded, it wasn't an uncommon thing in Castle City and they had seen their fair share throughout the years. They sauntered up to the hostile looking boy and stared at his back for a bit before Ganon chose to speak.

"Do you need any help?"

The boy whipped around with alarm in his large, feminine eyes, growing into a haunted look when he saw Link. "No, I'm fine." His voice was quiet and weak, as if he hadn't eaten in a while.

"Do you need us to contact anyone?" Link asked concerned, it was quite obvious that he wasn't fine.

"No, really, just leave me alone." The boy stated firmly, turning back around as if that would make them disappear.

"We could at least give you something to eat." Ganon offered.

"Leave me alone!" The boy heaved up his duffel bag and ran off, his small frame soon disappearing around a building, Link and Ganon exchanged glances.

"Well then..."

* * *

A little while later they arrived at Link's workplace, Din's Daycare. "Well, I'll see you later." Ganon said as he kept walking with his long, loping gait, lifting a hand good bye to Link. Ganon was the heir to an old karate dojo and didn't have time for a part time job, he spent most of his time training with his grandfather and many sisters. Although Link heard him complain every single day about how hard his grandfather worked him, Link knew that he enjoyed it a lot.

"See you!" Link called, pushing open the iron gates to see the colorful building that lay inside. There were cheerful voices and songs being sung so loudly that he could hear them clearly before he even got through the glass doors. He chuckled to himself, his job was the best.

* * *

Later on that night Link lay in his bed, staring through the darkness at his ceiling. His arms lay beneath his head, fingers interlocked comfortably. Unbidden, the thought of that boy came up in his mind. Link wasn't bugged by how rude the boy had been earlier, he understood him only too well.

It wasn't too long ago that Link had been lost in the world too, his parents dead and no relatives to speak of. He was lucky that the landlord of his apartment complex took pity on him and let him rent a room for cheap, Telma was a blessing from the Goddesses. His part time job allowed him to pay for the rent and school, Telma supplied the food expenses to all her tenants because it was mandatory that every meal was eaten together in the dining room. She was basically like a second mother to him, taking him into custody when no one else could. She clothed him and helped him when he was sick and he wasn't quite sure where he'd be if she hadn't picked him up that one rainy day.

He rolled over on his side with a sigh, it would probably be another one of those nights, his hair falling into his eyes as he frowned. He never had an easy time getting to sleep ever since he had been left on his own, which was why he was usually so tired the next day. "Why..." He questioned himself quietly, his voice a faint whisper through the room. He pressed against his forehead, his fingertips digging into his hair. It was a couple hours later before he managed to fall into a light sleep, tossing and turning the whole night with invisible enemies and forgotten memories.

* * *

"Wake up you silly goose! We've got a world to save!"

Link shot up in bed, his eyes wide open as he looked around the room, "Zelda?" He questioned, his voice cutting through the silent air. He rubbed his forehead angrily and flopped back down to burrow into his green comforter. It was stupid of him to have thought she was there, she'd left ten years ago.

They had been childhood friends and neighbors, spending every moment from dawn till dusk together. Their wild imaginations ran freely between their two yards, separated only by a dark green hedge. Their favorite game was make-believe where Zelda would be the princess and Link her most trusted knight. There were many rules for this game, but rule number one was always "the knight must always protect the princess." They had made many promises with each other and shared many secrets. These memories were forgotten though when Zelda's family suddenly announced that they were moving.

There would be no more games and stories, Link couldn't protect her in the last battle of trying to stay together, and so she moved far away where he never heard from her again.

At first he had written her a lot of letters, as many letters that a seven year old can write, but he realized that it was useless when a year went by and he didn't get a single reply. He still had a picture of them on his end table, next to his alarm clock. It was the day right before Zelda had moved, they were innocently smiling, unaware of what would happen in the next 24 hours.

Link sighed and rolled onto his back, he then jumped out of bed and into the cold morning air.

* * *

Ms. Impa looked around at the large class with a steady gaze, "We have a new transfer student, He's new to the city so be kind and help him around." She looked over at the doorway, motioning with her hand, "Sheik, you can come on in."

Ganon's eyes widened and he nudged the sleeping Link next to him. After no response he poked him hard in the ribs, "Dude, wake up, it's that kid we saw the other day."

"Wah?" Link rubbed his eyes and looked up at the front of the room, "Goddesses, it is! Maybe he wasn't a runaway after all."

Sheik stood at the front of the class, uncomfortably being scrutinized. He fiddled with the cuffs of his uniform that was one size too large. His frame was delicate and his blond hair looked like he had cut it himself, it was moderately shaggy and fell into his stunning violet eyes every time he moved his head. A slow blush started to creep onto his face and Ms. Impa laughed to herself as she watched him, "You can have a seat next to those two clowns." She pointed to Link and Ganon who smiled and waved.

"Oh Din..." Sheik mumbled as he walked down the isle and took a seat in front of Link.

After a minute of silence from Sheik, Link got frustrated.

"You know, it's polite manners to say hello to your neighbors." Link tapped the back of Sheik's head with his pencil. Sheik turned around and whipped him the bird, determined to not be friendly.

Ganon sniggered, "Guess not everyone loves you Link."

Link stuck out his tongue at Ganon, and rested his head back in his arms, closing his eyes once more. "Whatever then, but you'll have to talk to me sooner or later, we're going to be neighbors for a looong time."

Sheik silently vowed to talk to Ms. Impa after class to see if he could switch seats immediately.

* * *

"No." Ms. Impa said, straightening her stack of papers.

"What do you mean no? Can't some one just switch with me?" Sheik demanded, his hands pressed against the dark wood of the desk, leaning towards her.

"No means no, you aren't a princess, deal with the cards you have. You have given me no adequate reason to switch you and that leads me to believe that you are being bias and rude. Therefore you will stay right where I put you."

Sheik breathed slowly out his nose as he straightened up, "Fine." He stalked out of the room to lunch, why had he chosen this school?

* * *

Later on that night Telma called for everyone to meet downstairs as they'd be having another guest stay in the apartment complex, her nephew to be exact. Link had already had a funny feeling when this news was told to him but his suspicions were confirmed when he went downstairs.

Telma sat at the head of the long oak dining table, next to her Sheik sat solemnly, picking at his food but not taking a bite since it was forbidden until everyone was at the table.

"Hello there Sheiky boy!" Link called in greeting, taking a seat across from him. Telma laughed but Sheik merely grimaced, feeling the rope tighten around his neck slowly.

When everyone had taken their seats at the table Telma went around and introduced Sheik to all of the tenants. "That's Ruto, a senior in your school, she's leader of the swim team. Ilia is a college student. Farore owns a flower shop in the west district. Renado is the local doctor. Russle and his wife are staying on vacation with their son Colin. And Link goes to your school as well, but he doesn't have any redeeming qualities."

"Hey!" Link said indignantly but with a smile, Telma always teased him for not being in any extracurricular.

Telma ruffled Link's hair fondly, she then turned and grinned to the rest of the tenants and with a large clap on Sheik's back she announced, "And everyone, this is Sheik, my nephew by bond. He's going to be staying with us for a while so welcome him as a new member of the family. Now let's eat!"

**Reviews are very much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters! but the fanfic is all mine~**

An average morning in Telma's boarding house was usually full of sound an chatter, today was no different. A couple of people sat around the table eating the hearty breakfast Telma had made. Link's mouth was full to the brim with scrambled eggs and bacon, but somehow he still managed to chug a glass of milk and shove another piece of toast inside as he quickly ate breakfast, already running late.

His messy blond hair was falling in his eyes and spiked out in random directions and completing his look was his wrinkled uniform that he hadn't bothered with hanging up from last night and his signature missing tie. He lost it so many times that the teachers had just given up reprimanding him about it, seeing it as a lost cause.

Link grabbed his plate and raced to the sink, tipping over his chair and snatching his backpack on the way, giving Telma a hug goodbye, "Thanks Telma, gotta go, bye!" He shouted as he ran out the door, his feet flying over the cracked pavement. Ganon was ready to leave ten minutes ago and he never liked to be kept waiting.

* * *

"I thought we agreed to meet twenty minutes ago!" Ganon shouted as he saw Link's short form slide around the corner, almost losing his pack. Link came running up, panting and he held up his hand to Ganon for a moment to catch his breath.

After what seemed like ages Link replied, "I know! I know! But I had a really good dream last night and I accidentally turned off my alarm!"

"You don't have an alarm!"

"It was my internal one."

"I don't even want to have this conversation right now, we gotta go!"

* * *

They slid into the classroom just as the bell rang, bright smiles lighting their flush faces from the run. Ms. Impa gave them an almost imperceptible grin before she began roll call and they took their seats like victors.

"You know Sheik..." Link began, scratching his back with a pencil, "It's common courtesy for neighbors who live in the same house to wake each other up in time."

"It's common sense to use an alarm." Sheik replied quietly, opening his book deftly to the page number written on the board as the lesson began to start.

He had honestly not been expecting a reply back from Sheik.

"What if I'm too poor to buy an alarm? What if I have to rely on an internal one?" Link questioned, stretching a bit before a yawn that engulfed his face.

Sheik snorted, was it with disdain? Amusement? Hatred at even being a part in this conversation? Maybe all three. "Then you should get that checked."

Before Link could open his mouth for a reply Ms. Impa singled him out, "Please read the next paragraph Link."

He looked to Ganon for help, because obviously he hadn't been paying attention, who in turn showed him not only the page and paragraph but the little drawing he had been doodling in his book where Link gets eaten by a pig. Wonderful.

After an embarrassing moment to read aloud to the class, he commenced back to making Sheik talk, but it seemed that the fellow had had enough of the chit chat for one day and ignored him for the rest of the time that they spent at school.

* * *

Link got up from bed, the dark room surrounding him with it's comforting cloak as he stood and looked out the window, sure that he heard a noise outside.

"Chichichi, Lulu, come here..." He saw Sheik kneeling down on the grass outside, his hand outstretched and trying to tempt the cat Louise out of hiding. He had never heard anyone else use the nickname that he and Zelda always used when they were little for the kitten. Well, it wasn't really a kitten anymore, it was an old and ornery cat that didn't like many people, Link and Telma were a part of the minority.

He rested his head on his hand, leaning on the window frame as he watched Sheik get the cat the come out of hiding and actually picked her up to pet. The starry sky sat overhead, the moon casting a glow upon the ground and lighting up Sheik's blond hair like a beacon. "Louise must really like you." Link softly called out to Sheik, his voice carrying through the stillness of the night.

Sheik whipped around trying to find the voice, finally pinpointing him and giving Link a glare. "What's it to you?" He demanded back, Lulu let out a small complaint because the attention wasn't fully on her.

Link remained silent, just staring and contemplating. Sheik began to grow uneasy, shifting from foot to foot. "Look, if you have something to say than just spit it out already." Sheik stated, and then he added, almost as if it was an afterthought, "It's getting cold and I want to go back inside."

Link stayed silent for a moment longer, "You remind me of some one I used to know." He smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling humorously, "But she wasn't as rude as you. I'm surprised that you have a fondness for animals Sheik."

Sheik turned his head away, his lips pressing into a thin line but it seemed as though the corners were slightly turned up, "Animals remind me of a childhood friend, but he was an idiot. Still is actually." And with those lovely words and Link's laughter, Sheik disappeared back inside. A little bit later Link heard the door to the room next to his close.

* * *

Sheik locked the solid wooden door behind him with a decisive click. The cat's quiet footsteps disappearing down the hallway outside. His delicate fingers sat there on the golden knob for a moment, thoughts simmering, before he turned away and began to get ready for bed.

His reflection caught him for a moment in the mirror, and he couldn't resist touching his recently cut hair. It had used to be so long and pretty, and now it was chopped off in his haste to get away. Now he could no longer be a girl and had to hide his appearance with chest bindings and contacts, he couldn't get close to Link for fear of him being hurt, he couldn't do anything but hide Zelda inside, where she was nothing more than a memory.

Sheik's fist clenched tight and he pulled it back in anger, letting it fly at the mirror with all his anger and frustrations. It sent shocks up his arm as he made contact, the mirror cutting into his hands and shattering into pieces which broke into even more shards upon hitting the floor.

He stared at his bleeding hand blankly, the pain not reaching his mind yet as it was still detached within memories.

"Damn you Vaati..."

* * *

The next morning Link woke to a terrifying sight. Sheik stood before him with the cat raised up high, a peculiar and yet amused look on his face. Link slammed his back against the wall and threw his hands up in defense, the sound of his bare back hitting the wood resounded with a solid thud.

"Oh darn, you're awake." Sheik frowned and shrugged, depositing Louise on Link's bedside table. "You're gonna be late."

"Were you just going to drop a cat on me?" Link wasn't sure if he should be outraged by the threat of physical harm or gratitude that Sheik took the time to wake him up.

"You have ten minutes before you have to run the entire way to school in order to make it in time." Sheik merely stated before picking up his bag from the doorway and heading downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

"Cheeky bastard." Link mumbled, flopping back down in his bed and rubbing a hand over his face with a smile. Lulu let out an indignant yowl at his language of choice in the morning and he ruffled the fur between her ears.

"Alright alright..." He said, stating nothing in particular as he jumped out of bed and grabbed his clothes, throwing them on with a devil may care attitude, running his hands through his hair quickly in the mirror, and snatching his bag to go down and eat breakfast.

* * *

"Dunanana! I found your pencil!" Link sang as he flipped Ganon's pencil back to him. Ganon reflexively caught it before it hit his face, giving Link a look because he knew that Link had had it all along.

"You know, study hall is literally meant for studying." Ganon commented, trying to get ready for the math test that they were going to have in the next class. His grandpa could and would kill him if he got anything less than an A.

"Apparently not to Link." Nabooru commented from the seat in front of Ganon, Resting an arm on Ganon's desk with a smile. She was a beautiful girl, her makeup, if a little heavy, done perfectly. It was well known throughout the school that she had a crush on Ganon, it was only Ganon himself that had no clue. "He'll probably try to use that Lens of Truth that he created for last year's science fair."

"Aw, you guys are no fun." Link pouted, and then yawned so widely that tears came to his eyes. He rested his head in his arms and after a moment of thought he glanced at Sheik's back. It was very narrow and feminine, many of the students in the class still debated Sheik's true gender. Link himself wasn't sure if Sheik was telling the truth, but considering how guarded he was all the time, he wouldn't be surprised if Sheik actually was a girl. The language though was something entirely different. If Sheik was a girl then he was a crude one and rather rude. Why would he pass himself as a girl though? Unless something happened back where he came from... No... he was probably telling the truth and was just a feminine looking guy. But Link had never seen a guy look so pretty before... Link's pondering was interrupted by Sheik's delicate hand coming up to scratch the back of his neck.

* * *

Sheik cursed quietly in his mind as he rubbed his neck, trying to get rid of the eye beams that were burrowing into the back of his head. _What the hell does he want this time?_ He hoped to the goddesses it wasn't another heart to heart moment where Link tried to befriend him once again. He tried to ignore the steely gaze behind him but after a couple of minutes staring at his paper and not being able to concentrate, he turned around with a glare, "What?"

Link pursed his lips like he was legitimately thinking about something, "Are you a girl?"

* * *

Telma couldn't stop laughing that night when she saw Link come home with a black eye, an angry Sheik just moments before slamming through the house and pounding to his room. She could only just guess that Link had asked the forbidden question.


	3. Chapter 3

**All these characters are owned by Nintendo~**

**Don't steal! It's bad.**

"Come on Sheik! I have to take a shower! I only have 15 minutes!" Link pounded his fists on the solid oak bathroom door in the hallway, his bare feet bounced up and down on the old panel flooring. The rich tones in the wood brought out a warm and cozy feeling in the house but in the morning and at night the floors were always freezing.

Link was given a merciless laugh, "I can't help it Link, cause, you know, I'm such a girl."

"I said I was sorry!" He leaned against the wall and slid down to sit cross legged on the floor. His uniform was all bundled up in his arms and he set it on his feet to warm them up. "Uuuuuugh."

"Groaning isn't going to make me go any faster."

"AUUUOOOOWWWUUUAAAAA!"

"Sounding like a redead won't help either."

It was ten more minutes before Sheik deigned to open the door, the bare hint of a smile upon his face as he looked down at Link, "It's all yours." He smugly said as he glided past, his mood extremely refreshed from his shower, the surprisingly girly scent of lilacs filling the air.

"Che, weirdo..." Link squinted one eye at him before entering the fresh smelling bathroom, taking in the neatness of the space and how their toothbrushes were perfectly straight and orderly before remembering that he now only had five minutes to shower and eat breakfast.

"Oh dear Din help me!"

* * *

"How can I get him to open up to me?" Link questioned Ganon, Sheik was busy talking to the teacher about an essay, giving Link enough time to speak to Ganon without being overheard. He chewed on the end of a pencil in thought, running a hand through his messy hair. The sunlight filtered in through the windows, their seats perfectly positioned in the sun so that it conveniently hit Ganon's eyes. When the light hit them they shone like two little golden suns.

"Why does it matter so much to you? If he doesn't want to have friends then leave him be." Ganon pulled out his worn, red folder with the word MATH written on it in sharpie, and grabbed out his math homework to check over the answers, reminding Link that he hadn't gotten his done yet.

"But he seems so lonely, the look in his eyes is terribly conflicted all the time." Link gazed off through the window, squinting his eyes a bit as he rested his head on his hand, tapping his fingers on the desk to Zelda's lullaby. When they were little she had made him play it every day, in any instrument available, and if there wasn't an instrument he had to improvise.

"Hey lover boy, Sheik isn't a girl, he's a guy. He can tough out school on his own. He doesn't need any protecting." Ganon laid a hand on Link's shoulder in a wise manner, "My grandpa once said that if some one wants to travel the road to friendship they must first make the path."

"Your grandpa says a lot of things that I don't put much faith in." Link said with a chuckle. He looked down at his empty page of homework, the stark whiteness of the sheet staring accusingly back at him when his eyes brightened, the small smile at his lips curling until it stretched from pointy ear to pointy ear. "I think I have an idea for a starting place."

Ganon looked at him doubtfully but Link only stuffed his math homework back into his folder. He folded his hands on his desk and gave Ganon an innocent look which made Ganon doubt him even more. "Trust me," Link said, settling deeper into his chair. "This time it'll work."

* * *

Sheik stared dully at the blackboard, his lids lowering ever so slightly as the teacher droned on. Most of the students in the class had their heads bowed on their desks but apparently the teacher didn't mind. He simply kept his front to the whiteboard, where he marked out strange math symbols and mumbled about functions. Sheik heard furious scratchings on the desk behind him, a few "Hmmms..." and a snap where the mechanical pencil led broke. After another minute of rustling a small paper airplane landed on his desk, sliding over the smooth surface and teetering over the edge, it's nose dipped and it began to fall before Sheik caught it on reflex.

He raised an eyebrow staring at the small plane before heaving a sigh and deciding to humor Link. He opened it and surprisingly neat handwriting strolled across the page. Each of the letters were blocks of careful and controlled neatness so that the message could be stated clearly to the reader.

"Can I look at your math homework?"

Sheik turned and looked back over his shoulder, Link waved with a big smile. Sheik smirked, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he ripped the piece of paper to shreds. He smiled even harder when he saw Link's jaw drop and then pout.

A little while later he heard more furious scribbling, folding, and soon a little crane landed on his desk.

_What is he? The King of Origami?_

"Telma's going to kill me if I get another bad grade and I didn't have enough time to do it because I was doing your chores from last night!"

Sheik pursed his lips, _so he's playing the guilt card eh?_, before ripping out a sheet of paper from his black notebook and writing a reply.

"Why is that_ my_ problem?"

He crumpled the paper into a ball and, glancing up at the teacher to check if the coast was clear(which he was not surprised to find that it was) he flicked it over his shoulder. Sheik heard it land with a small bounce and Link opened it eagerly.

Link's next reply came in the form of a small paper frog bounced onto Sheik's desk, it's reply was, "Cause we're friends!"

_When did we EVER become friends?_ Sheik wondered, thinking about how to reply. He absently wondered how many different origami objects Link could make before deciding, _Oh what the hell, it won't hurt anything to let him copy..._

* * *

When the lunch bell rang and Sheik had already left Link gave Ganon the thumbs up. "I just made a break through!"

"So you got to copy his homework, how does that mean anything?" Ganon questioned, shoving his books back into his desk and grabbing his bag. They stood up and headed out with the last trickle of students. Along the way the other members of their close circle of friends joined them.

Link gave Ganon a "duh" look, he pointed it out by jabbing a finger in the air, "that means that it's time for phase two!"

* * *

Sheik sat by himself in a little huddled figure. The aura around him forbade anyone to sit by him, leaving him all alone around the ridiculously large table. He was buried within an old spell book, the binding was old and worn from age. He had come across it by chance when he was going through Telma's books for some reading material and if he was lucky then it could help with his predicament with Vaati.

He picked away at his food, a wonderful mixture of mashed potatoes and cheese, when a dark shadow fell across the page he was on. He slammed the book closed, and glanced up to see the unabashed face of Link. Link gave him a rueful grin and sat down, followed by Ganon, Nabooru, Shad, the school's official couple Medli and Komali, and King who was the leader of a notorious gang called Red Lions. They circled around him like sharks that just sighted prey and surrounded his table, making the once quiet, wonderful, studious place filled with noise, laughter, and friendship.

It was loud...

It was claustrophobic...

It was... kind of nice...

"What are you doing here Link?" Sheik questioned. Shoving the book into his borrowed bag before anyone got a good look at it and questioned him.

"You looked a little lonely! And since we're friends, we gotta stick together, ya know?"

"..."

Ganon laughed, swirling up the spaghetti on his plate into a giant ball on his fork and shoving the entire thing in his mouth. "I told you it wasn't going to work. He obviously doesn't want our company."

"Yes he does," Link turned to him, "Don't you Sheik?"

Sheik shrugged his shoulders, he grew embarrassed when all the eyes turned on him and he added, "I don't mind."

"Well isn't he just the cutest!" Nabooru gushed when she saw the blush on Sheik's face, it grew even redder at the statement.

"Looks like she doesn't love you most anymore Link." Ganon teased as he took another bite of his meal, never one to leave food waiting.

"Oh pish-posh, we all love you Link." Nabooru said, squeezing in between the two and giving Ganon a playful glare, "Some one's just a little jealous."

"Or he's still angry that I broke his Lego castle..." Link trailed off with a grin as Ganon tried to swat him.

"Of course I'm angry! That thing took me seven years to build!" Ganon exclaimed.

Sheik pressed his lips together, a choking sound breaking out as he tried to suppress his laughter, his face growing into a detached mask again as he regained his composure.

Link smiled at Sheik and laughed, "I don't know how some one can spend seven years on something, if I was to choose I'd like to sleep for that long! A nice, quiet sleep." He had a dreamy look on his face, which Ganon interrupted by poking Link's forehead with a black painted fingernail. Punk was still all the rage according to CutiePop magazine.

"And that's why you don't have a girlfriend."

"I have better chances at getting a girlfriend than you Legotard!"

Their conversation droned on for a while, Sheik pleasantly listened with half an ear.

It was fun.

* * *

It was late into the middle of the night and Sheik couldn't get to sleep, the ticking of the clock on the wall shattered his thoughts until all he could focus on was the minute hand moving. He got out of bed, letting his bare feet hit the cold floor in a luxurious moment of reality.

A loud bang came from the wall connected to Link's room. Sheik's heart nearly jumped out of his throat, his feet flying over the ground until he came in contact with his bedroom door. _Steady Sheik, no need to freak, cool it._

He opened the door and stepped quietly into the hall, a gentle breeze from an open window swirled around him as he tiptoed over to Link's door. He debated knocking but he didn't want to wake anyone, so he opened it quietly and whispered in the dark, "Link?"

When he got no answer he opened it wider, "Link, are you alright?" He heard a small rustling in reply come from the dark corner of the room where Link's bed sat.

Sheik silently stepped inside, shutting the door behind him and approaching Link, moonlight flowing in from the one window next to the bed. "Link?" He asked once more, there was a tight bundle in the covers and a growling sound came from inside them.

Sheik looked at the wall that connected their rooms and his eyes locked on a dark smear, when he inspected it further he was dismayed to see that it was blood. "Link!" He whispered fiercely, pulling back the covers and letting out a frightened gasp when Link suddenly latched onto his middle, his eyes still closed in his sleep but a determined look contorting the unconscious features.

"Hey, wake up!" Sheik tried to dislodge Link's hands and saw that it was his left fist that was bleeding, he assumed that he had hit the wall in his sleep. Sheik let out a sigh, "What am I going to do with you Link?" He tried a different tactic and put his arms around Link, sitting down on the bed, "Hey, it's alright Link." He murmured quietly, his hand petting the blond's head consolingly. Sheik felt Zelda surface dangerously close in his mind, if he wasn't too careful she would take over and his hard work at creating a fake life would be all for nothing.

He hummed Link's name and slowly the death grip loosened, Link's breathing returning to normal. Sheik slowly laid Link back down on the bed, and took a better look at Link's hand now that he could see it clearly. He was pleasantly surprised to see that it wasn't as bad as he thought, the knuckles were grazed and the bleeding was slowing down. He laid the hand back down and left to the bathroom to grab a wet cloth, cleaning off the wound and wrapping it. It was a miracle how Link had not woken up through out the whole process and Sheik didn't press his luck by staying too long. He pulled the blanket up once more and turned around to the door, pausing only once when he heard a rustling of blankets, but when there was no disturbance in breathing Sheik continued on his way and slipped out the door, shutting it without a sound.

* * *

Link opened his vivid blue eyes and stared at the closed door, confused by the events that had just happened. Link had woken up surrounded in a familiar scent of lilacs. He wasn't quite sure what Sheik was doing there but he was too curious to alert Sheik to his being awake. He was quite proud of himself too that Sheik didn't suspect a thing.

The pain in his left hand gave him the answer for Sheik's presence, but the familiar way Sheik treated him only filled his mind with questions.

He gazed at his cleanly wrapped hand, wondering what had happened in the dream that had caused him to strike out so, it was probably another one of _those_ dreams. The ones with his parents.

He let out a small chuckle, "Who are you Sheik?" He whispered into the air, but his only answer with the quiet ticking of the clock.

* * *

******* Please review! I honestly don't care if they're anonymous or not, I just love criticism... try to make it helpful criticism though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry in this chapter not too much happens, it's mainly a clarification chapter. I'll try my best to get the next chapter out soon. **

**I own none of the characters and don't steal the story.**

It was a Saturday morning and Link was already up and about, running around the house like usual since it seemed like he could never wake up early enough. Link gave Telma a peck on the cheek before heading outside, his blonde, sunny head shining in the early morning light as he ran down the street, the door slamming shut behind him.

"Where's he off to so early?" Sheik questioned quietly coming down the hallway, he shuffled to his chair in his slightly oversized pajamas. He hadn't brought any pajamas with him when he had escaped from his house and he hadn't had any time lately to go buy some new ones so he just borrowed old pairs from the tenants. This morning he was wearing a pair of Link's pajamas, the light green sleeves rolled up to his elbows so that he didn't get any food on them.

"He's going to work at the daycare center." Telma replied, polishing a couple of the mugs from her bar with easy and efficiency. Telma's bar was attached to her boarding house, convenient so that if some one became a little too drunk to get home she could just board them there.

"He works?" Sheik asked incredulously, pausing a moment on his quest over the table for the maple syrup to look at her.

"He has to pay for the rent somehow, and not to mention his other expenses." Telma reasoned, "And he needs something to do with his time so that he isn't always freeloading here."

"Doesn't his mom just pay for that?" Sheik questioned, a sickening feeling beginning in his gut as he started to come to a conclusion that he didn't really want to think about. He had loved aunt Lila like a second mother, and she had been bright and healthy when he left.

"Link never mentioned his mom, he was living with his grandfather and I guess his granded... passed away a while ago." Telma said quietly, "I found Link only a couple of years ago when he was living off the streets." She sighed and laid down the mug that she was currently polishing, "From what Link told me his granddad was really old and he didn't have the best of health. I don't know if that's true or not but he doesn't tell and I don't pry any farther than that." She left it off at that as Sheik went back to staring at his plate.

He wasn't really hungry anymore.

* * *

"Where are my little gremlins?" Link crowed as he entered the daycare building, immediately the sound of stampeding little feet resounded through the building. Link was swarmed by children, he scooped some of them up in his arms and spun them around, others hooked onto his arms, back, or legs until he was a walking mass of children.

Malon smiled as she peeked out of the classroom to greet him, "Good morning Link." She said, picking up one of the kids as she shooed them off Link and got them back to their projects.

"Sorry Malon, I woke up late again today." Link smiled sheepishly as he put on his apron, tying the strings behind his back as deftly as if he could have done it in his sleep.

Link had been working at the daycare center ever since Telma took him in two years ago, it gave him a sense of purpose and he found he really enjoyed it.

A little boy ran up to him with a picture in his hands, "Look Link! It's you and me and everyone else!" The little orange blobs on the paper had little resemblance to the people surrounding him but Link smiled anyways, loving the creativity that the boy had to offer.

Link used to draw a long time ago, but his dad put an end to that.

* * *

_"Momma?" Link questioned into the quiet darkness of his parents' room. His dad was at "work", his mom resting inside. "Momma?" He questioned again, his voice quiet as he peered in through the door, his hand on the doorknob. _

_"What is it sweetie?" His mom's rich voice came back to him, exhaustion lacing through it, but warmness and love for him in there as well._

_He opened the door wider and stepped inside, running to her side of the bed with the crinkled sheet of paper by his side. "I made you a picture." He said, and she sat up to turn on the light, looking at the poorly drawn picture that he placed in her hands. _

_"What a lovely picture Link, you've got a gift." She said, ruffling his hair, but she frowned a bit when she looked back at it, "I can see, that's you, and that's me, but what about daddy?"_

_Link looked at her solemnly and whispered, "Daddy doesn't belong in the picture." _

_His mom bit her lip either to stop from laughing or crying, giving him a kiss on the head, "Your a good boy Link, and I love this picture, but make sure you don't show your dad okay? Can you do that for me sweetie?"_

_"Don't show me what?" A sharp voice snapped from across the room._

_

* * *

_

"Link!" A little girl snapped him out of his memories, her big blue eyes looking up at him waiting for his response.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that?" He asked her, bending down to her level so that he was eye to eye with her.

"Can you show me how to fold that froggie that you made the other day?" She asked shyly, her curly brown hair tied back neatly with a ribbon.

"Of course Sarah." Link sat down on a stool at a table, Sarah climbing onto his lap as she watched his magic hands move and fold her another frog.

"This will be our model alright?" He said as he set it aside and gave her a piece of square paper to begin.

"Now this is where you make the first fold."

* * *

_Link hid under the covers, the small little cavern lit up by the flashlight he held with his knees. The small paper frog hopped around the crisp sheets, its tiny green legs bouncing, bouncing, bouncing. He imagined himself far away in a forest somewhere, where this frog would live and have all its little frog friends and its little frog family. _

_He heard a crash in the room next to his and huddled closer underneath the covers. There were periods of yelling, and periods of silence. The periods of silence were the worst because he didn't know what was going on. _

_He was afraid._

_He wanted to be stronger and older so that he could protect his mom, but he wasn't strong and time was moving much too slowly to be of any help. _

_His mother is a pretty lady, but she used to be beautiful. She used to sparkle with radiance and laugh as often as she breathed in life. After Link's dad got caught in the affair though, things weren't the same. _

_His dad started to drink._

_His dad started to get violent._

_His dad didn't smile like he used to._

_"Momma doesn't wear dresses anymore." Link whispered to his paper frog._

_

* * *

_

"And there's a little frog just for you!" Link hopped his frog over the table while Sarah made little ribbet noises with hers and giggled.

"Snack time!" Malon called out, the kids gave a cheer as they all raced for their lunch boxes and backpacks.

Link stood up and Malon gave him a smile, "Thanks for always helping out Link, I know you get paid and all to do this but it really helps us out to have you here. The kids love you."

Link scratched his cheek embarrassedly, "I guess I just really like the little tykes." All of the kids sat down at the colorful tables. The entire daycare was filled with color and life, everything vivid and bright with the sun shining through the windows.

Kids laughed and teased each other exclaiming different things about each other's lunches, undoubtedly packed with a family member's love and care.

* * *

_Link woke up to his mother in his room. She was shoving different items of clothing into a bag frantically and stealthily. She glanced over at him and put a finger to her lips, he noticed a bruise underneath an eye._

_She gave a glance at the doorway to make sure that no one was coming, but his dad was asleep. After she shoved a couple more things in the bag she stepped quietly over to him._

_She put her hands on the side of his face and looked into his eyes, "Link my son, do you want to go on an adventure with me?" She whispered. She looked more excited than he had ever seen her in years, and more afraid._

_He nodded yes and she smiled with relief. _

_"Alright, now we have to be sneaky alright?" _

_Link nodded yes once more and got out of bed, his cold feet hitting the floor with silent shocks. _

_He followed her out of the room, mirroring her steps in the hallway to avoid the creaky floorboards, it was difficult with his short legs but he was determined to not let her down._

_They reached the front door and were out without a sound, silent shadows slipping into the night. At the end of the street his mom looked back and her face was the picture of triumph as she stared down the dark house._

_She held her hand out to him and they walked off together to go find some transportation to go to Castle City, the place where his mother grew up. As they walked along his mother built up their life that they'd have and he listened with growing hopes to her voice._

_"I'm going to get a job, a day job, and then I'm going to send you to school Link, of course you have to go don't give me that look! And I'm going to buy you all the clothes you can imagine and all the food we could ever eat. And I'm going to make you a lunch every day! How would you like that Link? I'll pack you something different every day and you'll be the envy of all the kids."_

_"I love you mom." Link smiled at her and she beamed down at him._

_"I love you too Link."_

Of course it wasn't as easy as it seemed. They didn't just walk off into the sunset and live happily ever after, but they did indeed live a much better life than if they had stayed with his dad.

An old man named Deku gave them a place to stay, he took the role of grandpa in Link's life and treated them as family. They were living in Deku's house when Link first met Zelda.

* * *

Link helped the kids grab their coats, buttoning up jackets and throwing on boots so that they'd be ready in time when their parents came. Soon mothers, fathers, and siblings alike came to pick them up.

Then it was just him, Malon, and little Eric left. Eric's mom usually came late to pick him up because her work was an hour away from the daycare. Eric would always sit and wait patiently for her without crying or making a fuss.

Eric was one of the quieter kids in the daycare center and he was always the peace maker, never wanting anyone to get into trouble. It was a good thing he was like this too since the rowdy kids seemed to love him and always hung around him.

Link sat down next to him, "How about we make a lego tower hm?"

Eric smiled at him, "I'd like that."

* * *

_Link waited alone by the school doors. Ever since he first moved into Castle City his mom had made it clear that she was going to pick him up after school everyday, even though he was already in fourth grade. His mom was already half an hour late and the teacher standing next to him was starting to look worried. "I'm sure she'll be here soon." Link told her reassuringly. _

_It was ten minutes later that Deku pulled up in an old car. Link waved goodbye to the teacher and took off towards him. When he got into the car and saw Deku's anxious face he grew worried._

_"What's wrong?" Link asked, taking off his backpack and buckling his seatbelt. _

_"Your mother isn't doing too well Link, she's in the ICU at the hospital. They told me that she had been found on the side of the road and it seems like she's not doing too good."_

_

* * *

_

Link opened the door to the house quietly, he had spent a couple hours at Ganon's house on his way home and most of the people in the boarding house were now asleep. He made his way to his room, shutting the door silently and setting his back pack on his bed. Link sat down at his desk with a sigh and looked at the old pictures that were framed.

His mother spraying him with a hose after he had complained that it was too hot out to play.

Deku and Link trying to build a tree house while his mother sat on the side eating their lunch.

Link and Zelda being ambushed by his mom in their little hideout in the garden hedge.

His favorite picture was one that he had taken himself. He and his mom had been trying to decorate the house for Deku's 76th birthday. His mom had her hair all pulled back in a messy bun with strands falling out, and her cheeks were red and puffed out from trying to blow up a balloon. The house looked like a complete mess of decorations, it had taken them forever to get it cleaned up before Deku came home. Zelda was on the side eating some of the cookies that they had made, looking at him with a greatly amused expression.

The last picture on the left was of him and Deku visiting his mother's grave. It had taken them forever to plant all the flowers around it, but he thought that his mother would have loved that.

* * *

_Link stood by Deku's side at the funeral, the old man resting a hand on his shoulder. Link's black suit starkly contrasted with his blonde hair as he waited deathly still. Some people came up and gave him a hug, others said comforting words but none of it seemed to matter. His ears had turned deaf and his vision had fixed upon one small stain in the carpeting. _

_A movement in the doorway of the funeral home caught Link's eye. He glanced up to see a man standing there with a busty blond at his side. He made eye contact with Link and smiled, his lips curling with victory to let Link know what would happen if he was ever crossed. _

_After ten seconds passed and neither of them seemed to be backing down Link's father let out a small laugh and tuned around, on the way out he looked back at Link and took a dollar bill out of his pocket, stuffing it in the donation box as a last insult. _

_If Deku hadn't had his hand on Link's shoulder to remind him of where he was Link probably would have gone after him then and there. He hadn't seen his father since._

_

* * *

_

Sheik leaned out the window, looking at the ground with no thoughts going through his head, just the elated feeling of being in the open air.

"You know if you lean any more than that you could fall out?"

Sheik turned to see Link leaning out of the window next to his, Sheik rolled his eyes but smiled.

He was sorely tempted to ask, but he bit his tongue and kept the question in check, asking some one about a dead parent was not the right thing to do, no matter how curious he was.

"Nice night out eh?" Link questioned, gazing up at the stars.

"Are you going to ask me about the weather next?"

"I was simply trying to make small talk Mr. Tight Pants."

"They are not that tight!"

"Whatever you say." Link laughed and turned around, leaning out the window backwards with his elbows resting on the window sill. Link took a deep breath, closing his eyes and feeling the night air around him before he opened them and glanced sideways at Sheik. "Did you need something?" He questioned.

Sheik felt his face turn red, he hadn't realized that he had been staring. "No, nothing, good night." He said quickly returning inside.

He heard a chuckle come from the open window, "Good night Sheik."

***Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**OC: I'm sooooooooooo so so so so sorry I haven't updated in like, three months. There's been a lot going on, mainly I now have an awesome younger sister! Now that summer is coming up I should be able to post more, please bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to Nintendo!**

"ERR ERR ERR ERR ERR"

The buzzing of the alarm clock seemed muffled to Link's mind as he reached out of his warm cavern to press the off button. He hadn't gotten to sleep till three last night, memories keeping him awake as per usual. Maybe he should consider therapy…

When his hand reached out it let in a blast of cold air, which felt almost painful that early in the morning. Telma kept the air conditioning on high at all times, saying that it was easier to bundle up than to cool down, but Link just thought that she was trying to give them all hypothermia.

When he was ready to face the outside world he wrapped his blanket around himself so that he was a walking hulk of wool and headed out of his room, down to the laundry room to grab his uniform where Sheik had hung it up the day before to prevent it from getting wrinkled.

* * *

Sheik was staring at himself in the mirror, fixing his hair and brushing his teeth when he saw a walking blanket pass by in the hallway. He paused for a second in his brushing and raised his eyebrows, looking out the door to see the bundle head to the laundry room. "Second closet to the left Link." Sheik called out, the blanket paused and a part of it that resembled a hand waved and a tired "Thanks" came out of it before it continued on its way.

"You know if you didn't stay up so late then you wouldn't be so tired in the morning!" Ruto scolded Link as she and Sheik sat at the kitchen table, Ruto was pointing her spoon at Link while with the other hand she grabbed some more scrambled eggs. The smell was delicious and filled the entire room making anyone who walked in instantly hungry. "Honestly it doesn't even make sense why you stay up so late when you aren't even doing your homework."

Link merely rolled his eyes and grabbed a plate from the cupboard, sitting down at the table, "Homework isn't the focus of my life Ruto, there are other things that I do."

"Well I'm just saying that it isn't natural!"

Sheik looked poured himself another glass of orange juice, filling it to the brim before pouring some for Link. "Maybe if you did a sport you'd be more tired and able to fall asleep." Sheik pointed out.

Link grimaced in distaste, "I don't think I need to hear that from some one who's just as lazy as me."

"I take walks and go for runs. Unlike you."

Link stuck his tongue out, flicking a piece of bacon at Sheik who caught it and ate it happily.

When the clock struck 6:50 Sheik chugged his last cup of orange juice and Link scooped the remainder of his meal into his mouth, finishing quickly so that they could get to school without having to run.

"See you later Telma!" Link called as they headed out the door to meet up with Ganon.

* * *

Sheik squinted into the bright sun, the baseball diamond practically blinding him with its light colored sand. There was barely any breeze outside and no one had energy at all, well almost everyone. Link, who was up to bat, was tossing insults right and left towards Ganon, who was pitching.

Link missed the first two, but then he paused for a moment, taking a deep breath and remembering something. When the third pitch came about he smashed it out of the park, whistling in appreciation as he shaded his eyes and watched it fall. He took his time going around the bases, jogging slightly.

Sheik knew what Link had taken the time to remember, it was a long time ago but it had been a memorable afternoon. Aunt Lila, Deku, Zelda, and Link had been outside playing some baseball after just making a bet that whoever wins get all the desserts, girls and against boys.

* * *

"_Alright, here comes the next one!" Aunt Lila called, her eyes twinkling as she underhanded another toss to Link, whose baseball helmet was far too big and covered his eyes half the time. He swung the plastic bat, missing completely and looking like he was about to cry. _

"_It's alright Link, it's only the first one." Zelda said from first base, her long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. She didn't really care about winning, it was more so spending time with Link and his family that mattered to her. Since her parents were always busy with the business it left her with very little to do, and the guards and housekeepers weren't very entertaining company._

_Link wiped his nose with the back of his hand and readied himself for a second throw, Aunt Lila smiled encouragingly and threw this one slower, but Link missed it as well._

"_I can't do it!" Link cried throwing the bat down as a big tear rolled down his face. Deku threw the ball back to Aunt Lila and put a hand on Link's shoulder turning him around. He lifted up the baseball helmet with one hand and looked Link in the eye._

"_If you think you can't do it, then you've already lost and you better give your dessert to the girls tonight as that's what's on the line. Your mother's been eyeing up my slice of pudding cake like a starving goron. Who care's if you've missed twice, you still have another chance, don't give up halfway." Deku swiped away Link's tear, "A real man keeps getting up no matter how many times he's knocked down."_

_Link turned back to face his mother. Fixing his helmet so that he could peer out under it, he grabbed the bat and returned to the home plate with determination. Aunt Lila once again pitched the ball underhand and Link swung the bat as hard as he could, nicking the ball so that it landed about a foot away from him. He stared at it in surprise until Deku gave him a slight push from behind, "Run for it!"_

* * *

There was a yell that broke Sheik out of his reverie. He turned around to see a baseball shooting at his face, and he felt a stab of fear in his stomach when he realized he wouldn't be able to catch it in time. He shut his eyes in the second he had to prepare before feeling a body run into him and shove him into the ground.

* * *

Link hadn't even had time to think, when the ball shot towards Sheik he just reacted with instinct and charged out of the batting pit. He tripped over the slight rut that led to the field, falling forwards and only barely turning it into a roll in time, his left hand shooting out to spring himself back up and increase his speed.

He had only meant to pull Sheik to the side but he couldn't stop himself and instead ran full-force into him, squishing Sheik into the grass. The ball flew past them overhead and Link could hear the sound of the wind as it went over.

"Can't… breathe…" Sheik gasped out, and Link started. He had been so relieved that he had made it in time he hadn't realized that he was hugging Sheik so tightly.

"Heh, sorry bout that." Link said sheepishly, letting go and sitting up. Sheik dusted himself off a bit and squinted at Link.

"Thanks." He said after a moment, and then stood up, offering Link a hand. Link took it and then suddenly grimaced as a sharp pain shot up his wrist. He let go and pulled himself up with his right hand.

"You alright?" Sheik questioned worriedly, just at the gym teacher reached them.

"Don't worry, it's not that bad." Link smiled and ruffled Sheik's hair as the gym teacher checked out his wrist.

"You should get that wrapped by the nurse, I'll get you a pass." She said as she jogged back to her clipboard.

After a moment of silence Link couldn't hold it in any longer. He glanced sideways at Sheik, "You know…" he began, feeling a grin curl his lips, "for a guy you're really squishy."

Sheik clenched his fist and shoved it in Link's face, "If you weren't hurt right now I swear that I would use this." He stalked off to put his glove away, kicking up a dirtball as he went.

Link and Ganon walked back to the school together, Link's gate faster but matching perfectly to Ganon's loping one, "I swear you are some sort of masochist." Ganon mused as they watched Sheik enter the building far up ahead.

Link grinned even wider in return, "I can't help it, I have a goal to accomplish."

* * *

**Author's note: **

**^^ Sorry it's kind of a crappy chapter, nothing much goes on but I swear something exciting will happen in the next one!**

**Please review, I love your criticisms! **


End file.
